1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light pipes and light guiding devices with light pipes, and particularly to light pipes with high luminance uniformity.
2. Description of Related Art
Light pipes are commonly used as light sources of display devices. A typical display device may, for example, have a display panel and a light guiding device with at least one light emitting diode (LED). The LED emits light to illuminate the display panel thereby enabling the display panel to display information to a user. The light guiding device may have a light pipe. The light pipe is usually shaped to efficiently transmit the LED-emitted light to the display panel.
In a typical display device, the LEDs are all of the same type, but emit different color light. The LEDs may have different brightness, due to factors such as manufacturing tolerances and aging. In such case, the light pipe may have low luminance uniformity, and the light guiding device with the light pipe correspondingly has low luminance uniformity. Thus the display device with the light guiding device may also correspondingly have low luminance uniformity and low efficiency.
Therefore, what is needed is a light pipe and a light guiding device with the light pipe, which can overcome the limitations described.